Living Nightmare
by Shadow On The Full Moon
Summary: better Full summary inside. Nico was happy. He had a great life, wonderful and loving parents, awesome friends, and a loving and caring boyfriend. But when his family is suddenly attacked one night and his parents are taken, secrets come to light and Nico must find and save his parents before its too late. M. Percico. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. I should stop starting new stories. Let me just say what all of you are thinking right now.**

" **SHADOW! What about Destined, and Return of Marik, and Blood Bond, and all the Kuroshitsuji stories, and every other unfinished multi-chapter story?"**

 **And to that question, I answer:**

 **I shall continue them in due time. RoM… may take longer seeing as I have to finish writing it out… I just got this idea and wanted to write it down and upload it. It's the first Multi-Chapter story for PJO that I will be uploading as two of the first ones are in progress. Like this one both are dark themed. As I like my Dark themed PJO, as you will soon come to find. A little info for this story:**

 **The idea came to me while I was watching a play through of the game Fran Bow. But has nothing to do with the story at all and only inspired it a little. Also, this will be AUish, which I'll explain with the summary. Even though I put this under Horror, it may not be actually scary, I used the genre mainly for the Darkness of which I'm sure I will take for this story. Though it is rated M, there is no smut, yes its romance, but its only M for the fact that this will be violent, crude, and, overall, like I said, dark as hell.**

 **Summary-**

 **Nico was happy; he had a good life, a wonderful boyfriend, loving parents, and amazing friends. But that changes when his family is attacked one night and his parents go missing. Secrets come to light as Nico must deal with the truth his father hid from him, and find away to get his Father and Step-Mother back before it's too late.**

 **After the tragic death of his beloved human wife and young daughter, Maria and Bianca, Hades had decided that he would do anything to protect his son, Nico. He and Persephone moved up to LA, and raised Nico in the human realm, and without the knowledge about the gods being real and of himself being a demigod. Hades had only wanted the best for his son, and had only wanted to protect him; and for a while, for a good 16 years, it worked. Until a creature seeking vengeance ruins it all.**

 **Some extra info for the story:**

 **Percy- Yes. This is a thing. Percy is still Poseidon's and Sally's son. But, he isn't exactly half mortal/god like a normal demigod. He is what I like to call a Sea wolf. I drew it out and posted the picture on Deviant Art. But here is a description any way, Percy has two forms. A human form and a 'wolf' form. His 'wolf' is essentially a normal sized wolf, but sleeker fur, his ears are more like fins, and his tail is like that of a whale. His color scheme is that of an Orca, so take the coloration of an Orca, and put it on a wolf. Got it? Good, now he has additional fins on his head which goes down and stops mid neck, and then another from between his shoulder's to the base of his tail. On the bends of his legs the 'elbows' (because I don't know what else to call them) he has fins, which look like the fins of the orca, well flippers. Again, I posted a pic for you all to see, my name on DA is ShadowsOnTheFullMoon. That's all for Percy, sorry if I confused you all. Forgive me.**

 **So far it's been one page of me explaining things… I'm so sorry for that…**

 **Creatures of the Unknown/Demons - now we get to these guys. The Creatures of the Unknown are little bastards and not even I know about them as they are a work in progress. The demons are well demons, and I will only have a major few, Beelzebub, Abaddon, and Azazel for example.**

 **As for the main guy… well… wouldn't be much of a story if I told you would it? No it's not Kronos or any other titan. Or Gaia. That's all you get. Here's the Prologue which I will write while watching American Horror Story. Enjoy! :D**

 **~*~*~Prologue~*~*~**

Hades smiled as he felt arms wrap around his waist. He turned around to face the woman behind him.

"Maria, you should be in bed." He said.

"So should you, mi amour." The Italian woman said.

"I'll be there in a little; I've a few things to take care. Zeus knows that if it doesn't get done now it won't be done at all." The god said. The woman chuckled.

"Well hurry up, go tell your kids goodnight and come to bed." Maria said kissing him on the cheek. She pulled away and left the room. Hades smiled and turned back to the bowl of water and tossed in the coin.

"Finally, what took you so long?" Zeus snapped. Hades sneered at his brother.

"Unlike you I have an important job dealing with the dead." Hade said crossing his arms. "What do you want, Brother? I'm tired and would like to sleep."

"Just asking how long you plan on staying in the human world." Zeus said.

"What is it to you what I do?" Hades asked.

"Just curious." Zeus said.

"Until winter and Persephone comes back." Hades said. "If that's all, goodbye." Before his brother could speak his waved the image away and left room. He paused as soon as he left the room. He heard a high pitched shriek from upstairs and bolted taking the stairs three at a time.

"MARIA!" he yelled. He heard his daughters cry and then the baby's. he heard Maria yelling in Italian from their daughter's roof before, his daughter's and wife's screams sent him in to a panic as he ran down the hall, it went silent just as he threw the door open. Thanatos stood above his daughter and mortal wife. Both laid on the ground in a pool of their own blood. Maria had a huge hole in her chest exposing a crushed heart and shattered ribs. Bianca, his precious little girl, was nearly torn in half. He stepped towards them.

"…I'm so sorry… I tried to-" Thanatos started. Hades cut him off with a head shake. He started too kneel but stopped as he once again heard his son's cries. He stood swiftly and rushed to the nursery. He pulled his sword from the shadows as he entered. The monster paused and looked up its eyes wide right before Hades decapitated it. The body crumpled to dust and Hades dropped his sword looking down at his son. He scooped him up hushing the child softly.

"Hush, Nico. I've got you. You're safe." He murmured. He saw his lieutenant enter.

"Their souls have passed on safely into the Underworld…" he said. Hades closed his eyes.

"Damn him…" he hissed. Nico squirmed whining as he grabbed onto his father's coat. Hades cradled him hushing him again. His son stared up at him. "…You can handle things alone in the underworld, can you not?" he asked.

"…Of course… sir, you aren't planning to…"

"I should have known it was too dangerous… Now Maria and Bianca are dead… I won't let Nico suffer their fate." Hades said as he left the nursery. Thanatos followed.

"Of course, sir." He said.

Hades glanced down as Nico fell silent, and saw the child had fallen asleep. He passed buy his daughter's room and paused.

"Burn the house." He told Thanatos. Thanatos nodded and Hades melted into the shadows, when he emerged, he looked around.

"What are you doing here?"

He turned and Persephone's eyes widened seeing the child and the tears in her husband's eyes.

"Persephone…"

She went over to him and sat him down the couch.

"What happened?" she asked. She knew she shouldn't care. But she'd never seen Hades so shaken before. She'd seen him go through a variety of emotions in the years they'd been married. She'd seen him rage and rant, she's seen him joyful; she's even seen him upset. But never to the point of near tears.

"…hybrids… They… They got in and…" Hades shut his eyes trembling, he held Nico closer. Persephone wrapped her arms around him and he buried his face in the crook of her neck. She felt the tears drip on to her skin and closed her eyes. She stayed silent as her husband put an arm around her as he curled closer. She felt the baby shift between them and pulled away cupping Hades face and wiping away the tears. She looked down at the child and gently took him from her husband.

"…I was talking to Zeus… They got in while I was distracted…" Hades murmured as she rocked the baby in her arms. "… It's my fault…"

"No, it isn't." Persephone said. "You can't keep track of everything."

"I got my 5 year old daughter and Maria _killed_." The god said. "…I nearly lost Nico… I can't have that happen again… Thanatos is taking over for now. You're free to do as you please-"

"Wait, what are you saying? You can't just leave, Hades." Persephone told him. Hades stood.

"…Yes I can… I've grown tired of being a god anyway…I don't want Nico to be raised up into a life of a demigod just so Zeus can eventually sent someone to whisk him off to a camp to train him to be a soldier. I didn't want that for Bianca either…" Hades said. He ran a hand through his hair. The god looked down at his son as the child woke whimpering quietly before falling silent, seemingly content in the goddess's arms.

"You can't raise a child on your own, dear." She said as she rocked Nico.

"I'll manage." Hades said, taking the infant from his wife and holding him close. Nico squirmed and looked up at him. Persephone stood.

"Where are we going?" she asked. This caused her husband to look up at her.

"We?" he asked. The goddess rolled her eyes.

"I'm not allowing you to run off and raise this child by yourself, darling." She said. "I agree with you… this life is dull."

Hades smiled, "You don't have to." He said.

"I want to." His wife said. Hades put an arm around her pulling her close.

"Thank you." The god said softly.

~*~*~End~*~*~

 **That's all for the prologue. Yes, instead of giving you something involving our Villain like most stories do, I decided to do the death of Maria and Bianca. Please drop a review to tell me what you think!**

 **Until next time,**

 **~Shadow On The Full Moon**


	2. sorry

Hey guys. Sorry for the major lack of activity. I will be updating most of my stories.

The ones that are nearly complete, meaning one or two chapters left, will be finished here.

But all other stories will be moved and continued over on my AO3 account. (Same name as this account)

I just find AO3 easier to use. And while I love FFN as this was the first site that I wrote on, I just need to move on.

I am not deleting this account. It'll still be up don't worry. I'm just not using it any more once I've finished up the few chapter stories that are nearly finished.

Thank you all for sticking with me, and supporting me and I hope you all will continue to follow and read my work over on Archive of our own.

With lots of love and thanks,

~Shadow on the Full Moon

 **Stories to be completed here:**

Anti Gravity (Undertale)

Destined (YGO)

Major Chapter Stories to be continued on AO3

The Wings of an Angel ((Your Guardian Angel rewrite) (JTHM)

Blood Bond (JTHM)

Dark Secrets (WTNV)

Living Nightmare (Percy Jackson)

Forbidden (Kuroshitsuji)


End file.
